Mutual Romace?
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: When both Goku and Eighteen get cheated on respectively, the two of them meet when they both ask Tien what to do. Will romance eventually bloom? Goku/18. Warning: OOC Krillin, OOC Yamcha, and OOC Goku.
1. Betrayl and Same Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Note: This assumes Goku survived the Cell Games. Enjoy!

* * *

_Goku P.O.V._

I still can't believe it happened. To think that SHE would stoop so low as to do that. Yamcha, I would expect that of him. He cheated on Bulma more times than I could count(not very high, only up to 10,000, everyone else can count higher than that), but CHI-CHI?! How could she cheat on me with Yamcha? And our marriage was arranged before I even knew what marriage was, too. With tears filling my eyes to the brim, I flew away into the rain, Gohan at my side. I was going to find Tien and Chiaotzu. Tien was Yamcha's best friend and one of my oldest friends, so maybe he could shed some light what I should do.

* * *

_Eighteen P.O.V._

I ran out of Kame House to see a storm brewing out there. To think after 3 years under the same roof and 2 years of going out, he leaves me for the slut that abandoned him. Krillin... to think you made me feel human, yet you wanted Maron's virginity instead of letting me keep that feeling. I flew off into the storm by my lonesome self. I knew Seventeen and I were right to kill Gero. Android at his time of death or not, he was a human when Seventeen and I were converted. Humans take everything for granted. But I didn't have time to dwell on that much. I detected something on my sensors. Goku and Gohan were flying toward where Tien and Chiaotzu like to train. What were they doing? Deciding anything was better than thinking of Krillin, I decided to check it out.

* * *

_Tien P.O.V._

I was resting on a grassy hill when it started to rain. After primarily training under a waterfall for so long, it didn't bother me in the slightest. Just as I started to doze off, Chiaotzu can to me with a look of confusion on his face. "What's up Chiaotzu?" I asked in surprise. He pointed me toward the waterfall. I got up and flew there to see Gohan in his Super Saiyan state and Goku crying. "Goku, what's wrong and Gohan, why are you a Super Saiyan?" I asked. Goku wasn't talking, so Gohan spoke up. "Father and I were out getting wood for the fire, but when we came home, we saw something that set us off. Mother was laying on the couch making out with Yamcha. Goten was on the floor watching what was going on like a game, but mother and father started yelling at each other. The arguement could have gone on for hours, but mother said father was a terrible parent who's idea of quality time is ignoring his son at an all you can eat buffet or killing people to traumatize his kid. Father started denying it, but then Yamcha tried to back mother up. So father began to cry and run out of the house. Mother told me to go to my room, study, and accept my new father, so I went Super Saiyan to scare her and knock Yamcha out. Then I took off after father, so here we are", he said.

I suddenly felt only rage. How COULD Yamcha do that?! With Bulma, he cheated on her all the time and things always before Vegeta showed up. But with CHI-CHI?! Yamcha knows that Goku and her were due to marry since age 12. "You can stay here if you want", I offered. "There's a cave behind the waterfall. It's not comfy, but it'll do until you find a new place." I couldn't let the boy who showed me the error of my ways or his son have no where to go, can I? Goku nodded, but didn't look up. "Oh, and just so you know, you'll have to share the space with one other person", I said, suddenly remembering. They nodded and went behind the waterfall. Boy, people in need of help are coming in faster than Launch. Speaking of which, I'm lucky she hasn't found THIS waterfall. Not like the last 9001(and counting).

* * *

_Eighteen P.O.V._

I heard Tien talking to some people outside. No clue who though. Probably Goku, since I beat him here. I told Tien about Krillin and he blew up at least 5 mountains. Said I could stay in the cave behind the waterfall. Well, it'll do 'til I get my own place. What do you know? It was Goku Tien was talking to. I see Gohan is there too. "What are you doing here, Goku?" I asked with interest. Goku look up at me, his eyes, puffy from crying for some reason. "I might ask you the same thing, Android Eighteen", he replied with a watery smile. I smirk at how the strongest, yet stupidest Z-fighter had a sense of humor. "Krillin cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend, Maron. Came here to ask Tien what to do, told me to live here 'til I got my own place.", I said simply. Goku looked shocked and punched a hole in the wall of the cave. "That BASTARD! First Chi-Chi cheats pn me with Yamcha, now Krillin leaves Eighteen to go back to Maron?! What is wrong with world? Only Shenron knows", he said angrily, muttering the last part. My eyes widened. I knew Yamcha liked to cheat on people, that why he had no defined address to track him too, but Chi-Chi?! My data shows she's been with Goku since the fall of Piccolo, and they've parented Gohan for only a little less than that. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel sympathy for Goku.

"What about Gohan?" I asked. The latter answered me. "Mother told me to go to my room, study, and get used to Yamcha being my new father. I transformed to knock out Yamcha and strike fear into her. I had had enough. I wanna train and become stronger like my father", he said. "Think you could be my sparring partner?" I was surprised, but nodded. The two of them lay down and fell asleep quickly. As I began to drift off, my thoughts were of my first friends. Tien, for letting me stay here. Gohan, for being nice to me already. And...Goku for being able to feel the same pain I do.

* * *

Continue, scrap it, make this a one shot and make a sequal, what? Let me know! See ya!


	2. New Homes, Thoughts, and Goku's Plan?

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. I know, cause I tried to make it mine and failed. MWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding around people. I'm evil, but not that evil. Now to respond to the reviews!

RandomBK: I'm not big on betrayl either and there will be plenty of revenge and a new kid, but I'm not about to spoil the details. Thank you for reviewing!

Full Power: Chi Chi is a bitch, and your right about her not cheating on Goku in canon, but look at it this way. No matter how many times Bulma and Yamcha broke up, Yamcha always got back with her. So think of Yamcha as the ladies man that can win any girl over, no matter how much they resist.

Bulmaxvegeta26: Glad you like it. It's gonna carry on to the end of GT, be ready.

Goku Rules 98: Glad you'll follow. And this is just away to get over my writers block. I'm can't figure out 100 percent how I'm gonna let the next chapter of my Fasha/17 fic play out, and I have a lot of ideas for this anyway.

Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Eighteen P.O.V._

"TRI BEAM... HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Those were the words I woke up to. Goku was fast asleep, but Gohan was no where in sight. Were Gohan and Tien sparring? I flew out of the cave to investigate. But what I saw wasn't a sparring match. It looked like Tien had attacked the ground. There was a big, square shaped hole about 50 yards away from the cave. I turned around and saw Gohan carrying half a cliff in one hand. _"Well, he is Goku's son",_ I thought with a smirk. Tien used Dodon Ray to shape the cliff and Gohan threw it so it landed perfectly in the hole. About a quarter of the cliff stuck out of the ground. "I'll be back with the wood in a minute, Tien!" called Gohan as he flew off into woods.

"What're you guys up to?" I asked with interest. Tien didn't even turn to look at me. "And a good morning to you too", he grumbled. "If you must know, I'm helping Gohan build a house for himself and Goku. Goku's not gonna be welcome back there with Chi Chi now and she's surely disowned Gohan after his Super Saiyan stunt with Yamcha. I dug a hole with my Tri Beam and theat chunk of cliff is the foundation", he explained. I gave a smirk and surpressed a laugh. "So the champion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and top graduate of Crane School has been reduced to a construction worker that spends his time with a clown?" I asked jokingly. Tien turned toward me and growled. "At least I didn't spend all my time after Cell with a perverted, old, washed up martial arts master, a perverted, shapeshifting pig, a talking turtle that appears to be only one at that house with brains, and a bald midget that has recently cheated on you with his ex-girlfriend", he spat back. That definitly shut me up. "Now are you gonna help or stand there making wise cracks?" he asked. I said I would help. After all, Goku feels the pain I feel, if not worse. The least I could do is make sure we both get through this.

* * *

_Gohan P.O.V._

When I got back with the wood, I saw Eighteen waiting for me with Tien. She used her Destructo Disc to cut the wood winto strips. Who knew she would be so helpful? "Say Gohan, I have a question for you", she asked me suddenly when we started on the second floor. "Sure, ask away Eighteen!" I said cheerfully. But I didn't expect the answer to be so hard to find. "What are your thoughts on Yamcha, Krillin, and your mother after recent events?" she asked quickly. I had to think for a few seconds before answering her. What DID I think of them now? I didn't know Yamcha well, Krillin helped me with mental training on the way to Namek, and my mother... I think you get the picture. Choosing my words carefully, I responded.

"Well, I never really got to know Yamcha, but from what Bulma told me, sounds like he could be as good a jerk as he was a fighter and ally, but there is one thing that makes me hate him", I started. Eighteen gave me a questioning look that just made me say it flat out. "I think on those nights mother said she was going to see my grandfather, she was really going to see Yamcha and last night, I could have sworn for a split second, to power levels were coming off mother", I said very fast, but Eighteen understood. She knew I was beginning to think Yamcha got my mother pregnant, so of course I hated him beyond words. "Krillin, well, he's been there for me since Namek, but it is unforgivable how he left you for a girl that left him, so I'm sort of split", I said honestly. Eighteen nodded her head with understanding.

"And your mother?" she asked. At that, I went Super Saiyan and aimed my hand at the half of the cliff I didn't bring for the house's foundation. A nanosecond later, a that was left was a crater the size of West City. "Sorry", I said as I powered down to my normal stage. "I just have so much rage vent out fight now." She got the picture. I never wanted to see my mother again. I was finally free of her hold on me and she deserved scum like Yamcha. Wait, did I just call Yamcha scum?! I had to get my mind off this topic. "So Tien, were's Chiaotzu?" I asked hurrily. He turned to look at me before answering. "Bulma's place. Going to see if she'll get you and Goku some furniture for when we're done", he said simply. I only nodded, hoping at least some of the pain had left my father while he slept.

* * *

_Goku P.O.V._

_I was surrounded by nothing but black. Then I saw probably one of the most wonderful scenes in my life. The day I married Chi Chi. She and I had a night of... er, fun the following night. But all of that was gone. All those scenes turned to mist and morphed together to form Yamcha. Incredibly mad that he showed me his face, I turned Super Saiyan 2. I had reach a power level where I didn't have to have emotional trauma to transform a year back, so I regained my title as Earth's strongest. I fired a Kamehameha at full power, but he just shrugged it off. He then used his own Super Spirit Ball technique, the one he can control. Each hit felt like something Frieza would dish out, but a million times worse. I fell to the ground in pain, my vision fading. But the last thing I saw was Chi Chi and a boy I didn't recognize standing next to Yamcha with evil grins. The last thing I heard was Yamcha whispering "She's mine now."_

I woke up with a start, panting and sweating. Nightmares, that's all I've had since last night yet I slept through them all. Looks like I didn't need a nightlight like I needed when I lived with Chi Chi after all. I saw Eighteen wasn't in the cave and sensed Gohan was outside. I wasn't gonna face them now. Not yet anyway. I had a plan that I hoped would help me and Eighteen get over the pain we felt. Hoping he would be nearby, I used Instant Transmission to go into the woods undetected. I surpressed my energy and ran through the woods. It wasn't Mount Paozu, but I was used to navigating areas like this. Besides, I didn't want anyone at the waterfall finding out what I was up to. Eventually, I had to have been running for at least an hour when I found it. A log cabin in a clearing. I sensed the whole forest and the only power levels I detected were animals. But at the same time, there was activity in the house.

_"I found you!"_ I thought gleefully. I kicked down the door and found the man I was looking for. The man was Android 17 and he looked like I had just come back from the... oh, yeah. I technically am back from the dead if you think about how Raditz killed me. But so are most of the Z-fighters, if you take the fact most of them have been revived by the Dragon Balls too. Sorry, getting off topic. Anyway, 17 was scared shitless and I was ready to put my plan into motion. "Android 17, just the man I was looking for", I said. He didn't understand, so he backed away in fear. "Goku, whatever I did, I swear it wasn't me!" he shouted. I laughed at that, an emotionless laugh. "I not here to kill you. I've got some information for you concerning your sister", I told him. 17 suddenly became serious at this. "Good news or bad", he asked curiously. I thought about how to word it, and spoke. "So bad you'll probably blow this place sky high when I tell you", were my word. He nodded his head, I began to tell him, knowing my plan would be awesome.

* * *

Android Seventeen's back. Plot twist, haha! And a cliffhanger to boot. Bonus! I know I'm evil. Remember to review and constructive critisism is always welcome. See ya next update!


	3. New Lives and a Reckless Wish

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. I know, cause I tried to make it mine and failed. MWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding around people. I'm evil, but not that evil. Now to respond to the reviews!

GxB MxR: Glad you like it! Expect many updates in future.

Nightshade1712: Frieza will have no relavence to this plot aside from his breif cameos and his appearance in GT. If I do bring him back, he will be a villian like he always has.

Goku Rules 98: Responded to you through PM.

Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Yamcha P.O.V._

I was just relaxing with Chi Chi on my lap, Goten playing blocks, it was going to be like this from now on. "So how's the baby?" I asked my future wife smugly. Chi Chi smirked and ran a hand over her stomach. "It's doing good. Since it's not half Saiyan this time and if we raise Goten right, I'll finally have a family with no delinquents", she replied. I faked pain at that comment. "Oh, I'm hurt. Have you forgotten I'm a delinquent?" I asked. She smiled and whispered in my ear. "You the only exception I'll ever allow." I was about to kiss her, but Goten interrupted us. "Mommy, Daddy, the sky just turned dark", he said. Chi Chi thought it was odd, but then I sensed a God-like power and knew what it was. "Someone just used the Dragon Ball!" I shouted. Chi Chi jumped off my lap and told me to check it out. I ran out the door and took the sky. Whatever was coming out of someone using the Dragon Balls this time, it couldn't be good.

* * *

_Krillin P.O.V._

Things were going pretty well at Kame House. Roshi was out on the beach reading his magazines with Oolong, Turtle was swimming in the sea, Maron and I were watching TV. Maron had recently become pregnant. That's something that never happened when I was with Eighteen. We never even had sex. Only thing I didn't like about being with Maron again was that I was afraid she would lave me again. But she was gonna be a mother, so I was sure she would shape up her act . Suddenly, the sky turned darker than the blackest void. "Holy black on a Popo! What's going on?!" I shouted. Roshi walked in calmly as usual. "Someone has gotten a hold of all seven Dragon Balls and is making a wish. Isn't it obvious?" he explained. I sighed, knowing what that meant. I'd have to go down there and investigate. "I sense Goku on the scene with Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha enroute...", started Roshi, lifting my spirits. "But you should still go there to help in anyway you can", he finished. I suddenly felt terrible and didn't want to fight, but Roshi explained. "You should know that Goku isn't powering up. Use your abilities for once!" he scolded. I closed my eyes and sensed Roshi was right. Goku wasn't even trying to raise his energy a little. But knowing him, he'd have just gone Super Saiyan and make sure the Dragon Balls weren't used. What was going on? Giving Maron a quick kiss, I took off full speed, hoping to find out why Goku wasn't doind anything.

* * *

_Tien P.O.V._

Chiaotzu had just arrived with capsules from Bulma that had furniture in them. Good news, it was conveinient because we had just finished building Goku's new house. Bad news, Goku wasn't even in the cave. Where could he be? Eighteen spoke up with the answer. "Guys, I've detected Goku in a clearing in the woods. I'm also picking up seven smaller signals and one... android signal?" she said, confused at the last part. "Could the seven smaller signals be the Dragon Balls and the android singal be your brother?" suggested Gohan. Eighteen and I only stared at the 14 year old. Sometimes, he was just too smart for his own good. "What are we waiting for? Let's check it out!" declared Chiaoztu. I noded, and the four of us took off toward Goku. I must admit, what happened there was not what I expected at all.

* * *

_Goku P.O.V._

"Are you sure you want to do this, Goku?" asked Seventeen for the tenth time that day. Honestly, he was worse than Grandpa Gohan was when he asked if I wanted to keep a sparring session going. I answered him with a question of my own. "What's the worse that could happen?" I asked with a smile. Being naive, boy would I miss that. "We've gone through the risks over 9000 times, already! You could die from brain overload, which I'm surprised didn't happen years ago. You could lose your memory. And you could enter a permanant coma from shock", he said. I responded this time like this. "ARISE SHENRON!" The android programmed to kill me shook his head. "Just remember our deal if you remember anything", he said. I nodded as I watched Shenron rise up. I knew it would change me forever, but I had to get back at Yamcha for taking Chi Chi away. Not to mention the only way Seventeen agreed to help find the Dragon Balls was if I beat up Krillin for cheating on his sister. To do either of those things, my human personality would only give me a motive, not the will to carry them out.

Shenron had finally finished being summoned and looked down on us. "I HAVE RETURNED TO GRANT YOU TWO WISHES!" he declared.I smiled as I walked up to him. "I only have one wish today Shenron! After that you can leave!" I hesitated before I spoke my wish. "I want you... to merge my Earthling personality with how I would have been if I never hit my head as a child. I desire to protect Earth in extreme ways I could never do now, and not being afraid to hurt my friends if I want to", I told him. Shenron's eyes flashed red to show that I got my wish and the Dragon Balls scattered across the planet again. At first I didn't feel any different, wondering if Shenron really granted my wish. Then suddenly, I was struck with a headache. It hurt so much I'd rather have died on King Kai's planet instead of Instant Transmissioning everyone but Cell from there to Earth. Finally I became dizzy, and I eventually passed out. The last thing I saw was Seventeen with an ''I told you so" look on his face.

* * *

The unthinkable! Goku has attempted to reunite his Saiyan persona with his Earth self. With Goku awaken from this turn of events? And with Goku friends all heading toward him and Android 17, how will they react? Find out in the next exciting Chapter of 'Mutual Romance?'!


	4. Different Goku and Reactions

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. If I did, then this would be a timeline shown. Now then... review time!

Goku Rules 98: Responded to you through PM.

Den'atsu ga: There are a few stories with this paring. But they are under the Goku/Android 16 filter.

Crystal waters2: I have more ideas for this than my Fasha/17 story and I'm hoping for that one to be my biggest story! So expect frequent updates for this.

Chimera prime: You don't have to. My updates will be rapid.

Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Gohan P.O.V._

We all landed to see the Dragon Balls gone, my father's fallen body, and Seventeen staring at said body. "I told him the risks of that wish, but nnnnooooooooo. Saiyans are crazy. I'll never understand them", he told us without looking from my father's body. "Dad...", I whispered. I was barely audible. "What did he wish for?" asked Tien. Seventeen turned to Tien with a smirk. "You think I'd just TELL you?" he said as if we were crazy. "Seventeen, tell us. What did Goku wish for?" asked Eighteen. Seventeen looked at his sister, then to Krillin. I could tell he was angry, but Krillin and Eighteen barely acknowledged the other was there. "He wished to mrege his current personality with the personality he would have had if he never hit his head", he said. Everyone gasped at this, even me. Dad?! Wanting to be somewhat like Vegeta?! "I told him he might enter a coma he would never wake up from or he could have lost his memories, but he want ahead with it anyway", said Seventeen irritated as opposed to his laid back self. I was about to go Super Saiyan and pound Seventeen for not flatout refusing to help dad when when the latter began to wake up.

* * *

_Tien P.O.V._

Goku had finally came to. But something was wrong. His eyes were what got me. They still help the happy Earth protecting Goku we knew and loved, but there was a change. They looked colder and the naivety they once held was gone. "Goku, do you know who I am?" I asked, hoping he still had his memories. He turned to me and spoke in such a non-Goku manner. "Tien, student of Master Shen, enemy turned ally at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament", he said. Everyone was scared about how he spoke that. The Goku we knew would never have said it like that. "Okay, what about her?" I asked, pointing at Eighteen. He hesitated before answering. "Android Eighteen. Young woman in her late teens converted to an android by the evil scientist Doctor Gero, programmed to kill me, turned ally after the Cell Games", Goku said. It was almost like he was a machine. I turned my head to Gohan, silently beckoning him to guess who his son was. If he remembered that, I would stop. "Is there some reason your asking me if I recognize my son? The wish worked perfectly", he with the usual Goku feeling. He all sighedn with relieif. "GOKU, YOU F**KING IDIOT!" shouted Yamcha with rage. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WISH TO HAVE A SAIYAN PERSONALITY AND BE MORE LIKE VEGETA?!" he asked. Goku stood up, got in Yamcha's face, and shouted his response. "BECAUSE OF YOU!"

* * *

_Yamcha P.O.V._

I just stood there in shock. I finally realized what I had done. I had stolen the girl Goku had been arranged to marry since he was a small boy and gotten her pregnant. Bcause of that, Goku no longer had a home with anyone but Gohan and Gohan himself was disowned. "Look Goku... for what it's worth...", I began, but the protecter of Earth cut me off. "No apology can change what you have done. But now that I look at it, I am glad Chi Chi has you now", he said. I didn't understand, so he explained. "Before the wish, I was stupid enough to think I hated you for taking Chi Chi from me. But I realize I truly hate you because you're weak and took her. She and I still share the mental link true Saiyan mates share. It will fade when your son is born, but I will let you live regardless. She was a control freak that wouldn't let my son reach his full potential. I hope to change that. But I still want revenge. Which reminds me...", he said, turning to Krillin. "I struck a deal with Seventeen to get him to help me gather the Dragon Balls. Beat you up for cheating on Eighteen. I agreed, so you and Yamcha come to this exact spot tommorow. Then, you will fight me both at the same time", he said. I was scared shitless now. Me and Krillin against Goku? No one said a word as we all went home.

* * *

_Eighteen P.O.V._

So Seventeen convinced Goku to avenge me. That was nice of him, but something was weighing on my mind. "Goku, why did you agree to fight Krillin? It couldn't have been just to get you wish. The now smart Saiyan warrior turned to me with a serious look on his face. "Krillin was, and still is, my best friend. But why that son of a whore would leave anyone for that slut Maron is a mystery to me", he said. But then, a near unnoticable grin suddenly appeared on his face. "But why anyone would cheat on you specifically is is the biggest mystery of all", he whispered. I don't think he meant for anyone to hear, but I heard anyway. I tried hard not to blush at that. Goku then let out a big yawn as he walked into his new home. "Take the guest bedroom if you want. I'm going to bed. Gohan should be hear any second", he said as he walked upstairs. I stood there in awe. When Krillin invited me to live at Kame House, he invited me into his bed at the same time. I turned him down for the bed, but Goku was different. New personality or not, he invited me to my own room. "Hey, Eighteen, I'm really hungry. You know how to cook?" asked Gohan. It was a good thing some of the capsules Chiaotzu brought from Bulma's had containers of food. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. Maybe this new life wouldn't be bad after all.

* * *

Let me know if anyone that is not Yamcha, Krillin, or Goku is OOC. I will try to change that. See you next updtae!


	5. Adoption Request

Hey guys, this is BigBangYingYang62 here. I've got news you people aren't gonna like. I'm putting this story up for adoption. I just don't have any inspiration for it anymore. But I'm not going to delete it because I don't have the heart to do so. I hope that whoever chooses to adopt this will find updating it in my stead enjoyable. The next and finally chapter I will post will be confirming that this story was been adopted. I'm sorry, but until this story has been adopted, this is BigBangYingYang62 signing off.


	6. Adopted

Hey guys, this is BigBangYingYang62 here. I've got news you people might be split about. This story has been adopted by Trina Hearts. Please be nice when reviewing the work on this author's part of the story. Thank you for your time reading these first 4 chapters that I posted and I'm sorry if you are disappointed by my giving up this story. BigBangYingYang62, out.


End file.
